


Voltron: Hamilton Edition (Teaser?)

by Kiranagi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I honestly don't know what to put right now, More tags to be added, Other, Read the notes!, crossover time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: I decided to put Hamilton characters in the places of Voltron characters. More info in the notes!





	Voltron: Hamilton Edition (Teaser?)

**Author's Note:**

> Right off the bat, since most people probably won't know who this 'Michel' guy is, Michel Louis Christophe Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette, was Lafayette's father. I needed a name and a character, so I chose Lafayette's dad for reasons.
> 
> This is an idea I've had in my head for a while, and I'm finally just now getting it down somewhere. And while most of the dialog in this part is the same, it's just because I don't have much of a character for Michel yet. And I think a younger George Washington and Shiro would act similarly anyway lol. This will follow a good bit of the same story line as the show, but some headcannons of mine and probably a few scenes (also shipping is gonna happen) will be added in. I'll try to change a lot of the dialog to fit the characters a bit more, as well. I'll add more tags and characters once I update this story more. For now I just wanted to get this up and see if anyone's actually interested haha. I'll write it either way, I'm just curious.
> 
> I should hopefully update this soon! I'll also be posting a story for James Madison's birthday tomorrow, so look forward to that!
> 
> And just in case some people are confused:  
> Michel du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette replaced Samuel Holt  
> Sally Hemings replaced Matt Holt  
> And George Washington replaced Takashi Shirogane  
> And Sally was adopted by Michel when she was younger, so they are family, just not biologically.

Michel chuckles, "Easy, sweetheart. This ice is delicate."

 

Sally grins, a bit in awe, "Isn't this exciting, sir?"

 

George chuckles, crossing his arms, "You guys get more excited about ice samples than I do."

 

Michel gestures to the landscape around them, his accent becoming more pronounced with his excitement, "This is history in the making! Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, this ice could hold microscopic clues about life outside earth!"

 

Sally nearly bounces with glee, "Think of it, Dad! We could be the first people to meet aliens!"

 

Michel smiles, his voice a bit softer, "My life's work would be complete..."

 

The planet around them rumbles, causing everyone to look around in alarm.

 

Michel furrows his eyebrows, "Seismic activity?"

 

George frowns, "We should get back to the ship."

 

A strange sound makes everyone look up.

 

Michel takes a step back as he sees the ship, "What... Is that...? It can't be..."

 

George pulls Michel and Sally closer, "Run! Come on, run!"

 

The three start running as the ship activates some kind of tractor beam, but they're too slow, and they get sucked up into it, screaming.

 

* * *

 

 

"Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don't think they know anything useful."

 

George blinks open his eyes as a gruff voice pulls him from unconsciousness, then gasps as he sees his two captured crew members. The gasp gets caught in his throat as he sees a dark, foreboding figure on the screen.

 

The figure then speaks, his voice sending chills down George's spine, "Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The druids will find out what they know."

 

George speaks up, desperately, "Please, we come from a peaceful planet! W-we mean you no harm! We're unarmed!"

 

One of the aliens behind him smacks George over the head with his gun, and everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

 

George groans as he regains consciousness again, and he wearily looks around, quickly realizing that he's being dragged across the ground, and Sally is being led behind him.

 

"Look, they brought in another one."

 

George looks to the side as he hears a voice, and swallows thickly at what seems like holding cells.

 

"Who is it?"

  
  
"Over there, it's another one."

  
  
George weakly struggles, then widens his eyes in horror as he sees what looks like thousands upon thousands of holding cells through a window.

 


End file.
